A fairytale which I won't have
by Rebecke xx
Summary: Bella is the girl with the smile that does not reach her eyes and hopes that for once something will go right because being beaten down can only last so long. Trying to finish repaying her debt, Bella is stuck in prostitution and with no end in site nothing is looking hopeful. Maybe Alice can be her fairy godmother and lead her to her prince.


I laughed as this pixie of a girl skipped down the hallway closely followed by Madame Victoria who was red – faced and looking close to breaking her neck in the six inch heels she was tottering in trying to catch up.

Eventually both the pixie and Madame came to a stop in front of the last door on the hallway. My door. The pixie like girl shot out her hand expecting it to be shook but at my look of disdain quickly retracted it and tried a normal greeting. Well as normal as I think it could have been whilst speaking a mile a minute.

"Hi I'm Alice Brandon; I'm so pleased to meet you. I just know we are going to be best friends, what's your name? Do you like shopping? Maybe we could go this weekend there are so many nice places around here that would be just perfect, I'm guessing you're a size, what, a 4…"

Madame quickly put a stop to her tirade.

"Marie this will be your new roommate, Mary…"

"It's Al …"

I realised that this was a lesson which Alice would have to learn soon, to shut up as it was easy to assume that Victoria was not in the best of moods. This was quickly highlighted as she continued to speak completely ignoring Alice's attempt to correct her.

"Show her around and introduce her to everyone, I want her to be prepared for tonight she's on waitress duty but tomorrow I'll be sending her out. "She sneered before adding "and start getting ready you look like shit."

For once Alice had fallen silent at my side as we both watched Madame walked down the hall, it wasn't until she turned the last corner and was out of sight till I whispered "Bitch" obviously I hadn't said it quite enough as Alice started softly laughing next to me. That was until I glared at her for not understanding the danger she had put herself in by entering this job.

I re – opened the door to my room and walked inside and hearing the clatter of heels behind me I knew I had been followed in so I swiftly turned around to lay out the law so to speak.

"Firstly, you are no longer Alice Brandon anymore, that person left the second you decided to enter this… lifestyle. Secondly don't tell anyone your real name ok? You're Mary and don't you go telling anyone any different"

I was just waiting for the onslaught of questions from her and I was not surprised.

"But why? We're friends, friends know each other names silly, is Marie not your real name?" She asked this with a blinding smile across her face, it only made me feel worse for what I was about to say but she needed to understand and she never would if I didn't tell her straight up.

"Look Mary, we are not friends, we will never be friends. I have been here for 3 years with at least 20 other girls, this is not a job you have friends, once you leave and you must leave as soon as you can, try and forget everything and everyone here. Not knowing the real name of anyone will help with that. Eventually all this will seem a nightmare which you woke up from and left."

"Okay..." She paused for a minute as if to gather her thoughts before launching into another monologue.

"Well are your trying to pay off school debts to, the fees is huge now isn't it and my shopping addiction doesn't help one bit" she paused again waiting for me to answer but when I didn't she continued on rambling. "I go to Seattle University, I'm studying fashion, I haven't seen you on campus before but then again you don't look like the type to hang around the arts centre" She said this whilst staring at my extensive collection of books stacked up on the bookcase near my bed. Yet again I felt I needed to take control, I was getting nowhere with trying to stop her from giving out personal details so I felt I must say how I got here as well.

As Alice swung her bag onto the small bed on the opposite side of the room I quietly muttered how I had come to know this lifestyle. I was hoping she hadn't heard me; however when she spun round with eyes as round as saucers and her mouth hung open I knew she had.

"YOU WERE SOLD BY YOUR MUM" she shouted.

Now I feel I must explain, this is a life many will hope and could leave however for me it is not an option, I will only leave once the debt has been repaid. I have changed though over the years from the girl I once was and I now feel I know longer know myself. My life story is not complicated nor heartbreakingly sad, because I could see the course my life was destined for and no matter how hard I tried to break it the path would not change.

It was only me and my mum, although I was never allowed to call her that, she had always done drugs ever since I could remember. Unfortunately the longer she did them, the more she craved them and the more money was needed so the following time she went to pick up her next batch, I was brought along with her and given in exchange for the drugs and taken here. I have just turned 20 and I have been here since I was 17.

This is a life I wish I could leave, a life in which only books will bring me solace. A prince charming is something I dream of but dreams are and will always be dreams, the house, the husband and the kids is something I want but to want is not the same as to have. I will never have the life I want but I know I won't last much longer in the life I have, being broken down can only last so long before a person can no longer stand and I was broken to the point where my knees were shaking. I hoped Alice wouldn't serve the same fate and get out before she let the business break the ever present smile on her face, I would look out for her as best as I could but once out there on your own you have to learn to fight the world the same way it fights you, by cheating at everything.

I am Marie, I'm 20 years old and I am your every fantasy, I can be whatever you want me to be for as long as you want but I come at a price. You can find me at the Midnight sun; I'm the girl with the smile which does not touch her eyes, I'm the one that will tell you fairytales don't exist yet for tonight I'll make an exception just for you but please know I won't last much longer the bells about to chime and my prince hasn't arrived to save me. Maybe Alice will be my fairy godmother and lead me down to the life I want or maybe we will both end up with pasts we just can't escape. We don't make choices in this fairytale, let's just hope all the characters know what they're getting into cause I certainly didn't. My name used to be Bella Swan but I don't think I'm ever going back.

A/N: Please review and share your thoughts, sorry if there are spelling or grammar problems. Hope you enjoyed


End file.
